


И на волка есть собачьи зубы

by anyakindheart



Category: Die Stadt der Träumenden Bücher | The City of Dreaming Books - Walter Moers, Zamonien | Zamonia - Walter Moers
Genre: Gen, Hilde is the patient, Homuncolossus is the dentist, POV First Person, Slightly Philosophical, human!AU, one day i had a particularly horrible dentist appointment experience, so when i came home i had to let it all out by writing an otp fic about it, this is (unfortunately) non-sexual
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyakindheart/pseuds/anyakindheart
Summary: - Вы Мифорез? - осведомился он, слегка качнув в мою сторону рукой с картой.- Я, - сказал я, почему-то с вызовом. Наверное, оттого, что в этот самый момент Гримаса и сделал лицом нечто, обеспечившее ему его потаенное прозвище. Хотя, возможно, это был подавляемый зевок. Не так уж меня и интересовала природа финика, в который скрутились все его лицевые мышцы.- Отлично, - чеканно сказал Гримаса. - Тогда подождите, пожалуйста, еще несколько минут, пока кабинет подготовят. Входите, когда зажжется лампочка, - и он, указав пальцем на маленький круглый набалдашник, торчащий в стене над кабинетом, снова скрылся за дверью. Только по истечении этого кратчайшего разговора я понял, что так-то в память не врезалось ничего, кроме собственно гримасы. Ни общей конституции, ни голоса, ни каких-то черт внешности. Это был какой-то призрачный человек с цельнолитыми повадками и недружелюбным лицом - и либо такой оценкой я попал в самую суть, либо просто успешно продемонстрировал собственное ипохондрическое умение накрутить себя еще до того, как попаду в кабинет к врачу.
Relationships: Homuncolossus/Hildegunst von Mythenmetz





	И на волка есть собачьи зубы

**Author's Note:**

> одна из многочисленных хьюман!АУ по Хильдеколоссам!!!
> 
> каст на хьюман!Гомунколосса - Эшли Редфорд:  
> https://imgur.com/a/ZZVL77P
> 
> каст на хьюман!Хильдегунста - Квинси Браун:  
> https://imgur.com/a/TXHZyyO
> 
> Олсо: в книге мы так и не узнали настоящего имя Гомунколосса, поетому тут его зовут Кайга (по причинам которых нет. прост)

Врачебного бейджика я не разглядел, фамилию этого моего стоматолога на ресепшене - прослушал, но сразу, как только увидел, какое он скорчил лицо при виде меня - понял, что буду звать его Гримасой. Впервые мы с ним еще в коридоре взглядами пересеклись - у него как раз долечилась какая-то пациентка, а я ерзал на стульчике в приемной и нервно дергал ногой, возмущенный тем, что меня заставили ждать - несмотря на то, что при записи я поставил галочку напротив словосочетания "Острая боль"! Конечно, если уж быть справедливым и не лукавить, могу уточнить, что на момент заполнения заявки никакой острой боли у меня не было, но меня подгоняла мысль о том, что если не подсуечусь - она может появиться в любой момент, раз уж при последнем самостоятельном осмотре я обнаружил у себя не один, а целых два очага кариозного зачернения на зубах. Так вот господин Гримаса распахнул дверь своего кабинета, оттуда выскочила, рассыпаясь в благодарностях, юркая женщина, а он, царственно кивнув, смотрел прямо на меня. Потом опустил глаза на то, что сжимал в руке - кажется, мою новозаведенную карточку, которую леди с ресепшена занесла в его кабинет минут пятнадцать назад.

Секундная пауза, пока он прочитывал текст на обложке. Потом - очередной режущий взгляд.

\- Вы Мифорез? - осведомился он, слегка качнув в мою сторону рукой с картой.

\- Я, - сказал я, почему-то с вызовом. Наверное, оттого, что в этот самый момент Гримаса и сделал лицом нечто, обеспечившее ему его потаенное прозвище. Хотя, возможно, это был подавляемый зевок. Не так уж меня и интересовала природа финика, в который скрутились все его лицевые мышцы.

\- Отлично, - чеканно сказал Гримаса. - Тогда подождите, пожалуйста, еще несколько минут, пока кабинет подготовят. Входите, когда зажжется лампочка, - и он, указав пальцем на маленький круглый набалдашник, торчащий в стене над кабинетом, снова скрылся за дверью. Только по истечении этого кратчайшего разговора я понял, что так-то в память не врезалось ничего, кроме собственно гримасы. Ни общей конституции, ни голоса, ни каких-то черт внешности. Это был какой-то призрачный человек с цельнолитыми повадками и недружелюбным лицом - и либо такой оценкой я попал в самую суть, либо просто успешно продемонстрировал собственное ипохондрическое умение накрутить себя еще до того, как попаду в кабинет к врачу.

Но я послушно сидел, сотрясая голенью весь триплет стульев, а когда увидел зажженную лампочку, встал и на негнущихся ногах зашел в кабинет. Гримаса молча указал мне на единственное белое пыточное кресло, потом покосился на мой рюкзак и так же немо махнул рукой в сторону стоящей около стены оранжевой банкетки. Пока я ходил до банкетки, успел заметить тщедушного подвижного ассистента с запуганным видом, который погремел немного какими-то инструментами около большой блестящей коробки (наверное, автоклав), потом суетливо протер пахучей салфеткой поверхность склоненной над креслом лампы, побросал все по разным бакам в углу кабинета и куда-то делся. Я постоял несколько мгновений, прислушиваясь к тишине. Беззвучие будто налилось мне в живот и там неприятно провисло. Вздохнув, я все же забрался в кресло и попытался устроиться там более или менее удобно.

Через некоторое время подошел сам Гримаса. Маску он снял, предплечьем отодвинул подальше ото лба пшеничные волосы, кинул на меня быстрый взгляд и, напшикав себе на уже бесперчаточные руки чего-то с запахом дезинфекции, велел рассказывать, что у меня стряслось и на что я жалуюсь. В ответ на это я скорбно затянул полтора раза отрепетированную речь: заметил, мол, что, во-первых, около старой-старой цементной пломбы зуб стал очень плохо выглядеть. А еще совершенно случайно увидел, что на верхней челюсти между семеркой и восьмеркой какие-то жуткие темные залежи, больше не похожие на простую пигментацию. Нет, боли пока нет (я понял, что этот ответ был ошибочным, потому что Гримаса, вероятно, уже успел ознакомиться с моей анкетой _(ОСТРАЯ БОЛЬ! ОСТРАЯ БОЛЬ! ОСТРАЯ БОЛЬ!)_ \- его снова выдало недовольное лицо), но не хотелось бы, чтобы она успела появиться. В общем, посмотрите, пожалуйста, что да как.

\- Понял, - сказал Гримаса, шустро обернул мне шею и грудь голубой полупрозрачной салфеточкой и взялся за какую-то кнопку сбоку от спинки кресла. - Сейчас только опущу Вас слегка.

Он нажал на кнопку, кресло съехало вниз, и я тоже съехал по креслу. Перебрал лопатками, подтягиваясь повыше. Пока я ерзал, Гримаса достал откуда-то новую пару перчаток и легко накатал их по коже на руки, после чего на перчатки снова побрызгал своим антисептиком и растер ладонь об ладонь. Стерильными, очищенными руками взял тонкий голубой пакетик, надорвал по краю, извлек оттуда маску и легко зацепил ее за уши. В таком виде он склонился надо мной чуть ниже - я бы испуганно вжался в кресло, да только вжиматься уже было особо некуда. Неожиданно, точно в руках заправского фокусника, показался блестящий стоматологический зонд. Я прищурился на него, как будто мог устрашить железяку взглядом.

\- Откройте, пожалуйста, рот, - попросил Гримаса, и я с обреченным видом распахнул пасть, насколько это позволяли сделать межчелюстные связки. Тут же в другой руке Гримасы как по волшебству возникло и маленькое зеркальце с ручкой - оба инструмента он ловко погрузил в мой рот. Частично его манипуляции отражались в глянцевой лампе над креслом. Какое-то время я отрешенно пялился в нее, потом стал обводить взглядом окружности светящихся элементов под блесткой сиреневой крышкой, потом мне надоело и я уставился в потолок. Гримаса в это время почти невесомо прыгал зондом с зуба на зуб, поскребывал в отдельных местах, но - надо отдать ему должное - делал все довольно аккуратно. Зеркало он вращал медленно и сыто, точно палочку с яблоком в карамели. Я не очень понял, почему он стал осматривать все зубы, хотя я указал сразу два места конкретных жалоб - ну да ладно, никакого особого неудобства он мне не причинял. Мог бы хоть похвалить зубной комплект! Ну или поругать...

Проблемные мои зубы он оставил под конец. Осмотрев верхние (зеркальце мягко уперлось в стенку щеки; Гримаса чуть надавил, отодвигая ткани в сторону), почти сразу резюмировал, что беспокоившая меня полоса между моляром и зубом мудрости - действительно кариес. За этим последовала новость куда более грустная.

\- Восьмерку, на мой взгляд, лечить нет смысла, - сказал он, на время отодвинув зеркальце подальше. - В ней и так стоит пломба на половину высоты зуба, у пломбы края темные - скорее всего, уже развился вторичный кариес. Вычищать ее сложно, расположена далеко. Будет только продолжать постоянно разрушаться и мешать поддержанию нормальной кислотности эмали соседнего зуба. Ее лучше удалить.

С этими словами он снова засунул мне в рот зеркало и преспокойно перешел на нижний зубной ряд. От перспективы удаления верхнего зуба мудрости я даже слегка разволновался. Фонтаны крови! Выпадение сгустка из раны с последующим воспалительным осушением лунки! Задетые нервы, зараженные полости! Звук выкорчевывания дерева во время вытягивания самого зуба! Дивно, ничего не скажешь...

Пока Гримаса тыкал зондом в мой нижний зуб, я невнятным шамканьем уточнил, точно ли он думает, что зуб мудрости надо удалять. Нижние у меня уже были удалены, причем года четыре назад, и если где и остались шрамы, то только на моем мироощущении: мне дергали два за один раз, и голову мне потом разнесло, как огромный цирковой воздушный шар. И горло болело сильнее, чем при любой ангине, и рот не раскрывался шире чем на полтора сантиметра. Не то чтобы мне очень хотелось повторить этот опыт.

\- Я это знаю, - мягко поправил Гримаса - таким сфабрикованным тоном, как будто всегда и везде по умолчанию был готов выслушать от сферического в вакууме человека, что ему следует быть менее резким. - Но, разумеется, никак и ничем не предостерегаю Вас от консультаций у других стоматологов. Соберите базу из мнений и выберите что-нибудь по принципу большинства, как вариант. А вот тут, - зонд пару раз поскреб по нижнему зубу, - надо просто снять старую пломбу и запломбировать заново.

Я вздохнул. Гримаса опустил руку с зондом, посмотрел на меня безмятежно. Спросил:

\- Будем делать?

Я ответил ему неуверенным кивком. Подумал: какой-то он больно флегматичный для такого свирепого лица и порывистых движений. Потом до меня дошло, что без зонда и зеркальца во рту я могу разговаривать по-человечески, так что на всякий случай я вскинулся и с подозрением уточнил:

\- Вы же делаете анестезию?

\- Делаем, - откликнулся Гримаса, и я заметил, что он как раз уже вооружился особым шприцем с тоненькой загнутой иголкой. Я поверженно улегся обратно на кресло, снова раззявил рот и зажмурился. В рот мне вкатился палец, с легким нажимом погладил десну где-то под моим тревожным зубом и убрался. Потом движение приблизилось к моему лицу. Я напрягся, судорожно, с хрипом вдохнул и приготовился к иглистой инвазии. Шприц ущипнул меня под зубом, я почувствовал, как несколько миллиметров несчастной розовой ткани раздвинулись, пропуская острие. Потом из иглы в десну потекла прохладная и плотная, тяжелее воды, немота. Гримаса вытащил иглу из этого места и аккуратно вколол ее рядом - снова ущипнул. Таких щипков было еще три штуки, и от каждого вниз в подзубье, губу и челюсть диффузно растекалось тупое онемение. Гримаса убрал шприц - видимо, закончил.

\- Какие быстрые стали делать анестетики, - промямлил я уже плохо слушающимся ртом. - Только вкололи - а уже все занемело...

Гримаса хмыкнул и посмотрел на меня оценивающе поверх своей маски.

\- Занемела, думаю, пока только губа, но не сам зуб. Чувствуете что-нибудь?

Он протянул руку в синей нитриловой перчатке и прижал указательный палец к моей нижней губе. Половинка резинистой подушечки попала на уже успевшую пересохнуть внешнюю часть, а половинка - на мягкую слизистую, так что когда он слегка поводил пальцем, движение вышло частично скользящим и частично тянущим. Я прислушался к своим ощущениям, уставясь в потолок. Потом сказал:

\- Ну, давление... Просто прикосновение.

\- Хорошо, - одобрил Гримаса. - Тогда будем понемногу приступать. Я начну со спиливания материала старой пломбы, там точно ничего не почувствуете, но если что-то будет не так - дайте знать.

Я сглотнул. Плечи у меня закаменели, ткань штанов, в которые я вцепился, как утопающий, под потными ладонями тоже уже вся взопрела. За исключением того зашуганного парня, который прибирал кабинет, работал Гримаса, по всей видимости, без "принеси-подай" ассистентов, чья функция часто ограничивалась направлением слюноотсоса и тревожным заглядыванием пациенту в лицо. В отсутствие помощников Гримаса велел мне раскрыть рот пошире и в одну руку взял бормашинку, а в другую - прозрачную трубку отсоса. Он склонился надо мной, и я драматически зажмурился, только на слух определяя, в какой момент адская машина понесет меня дорогой боли.

Первые касания острия действительно были абсолютно безболезненны, ощущалось только слабое дребезжание зуба и мелкий влет крохотных частичек дробленого материала мне в щеку и на язык. Гримаса вежливо бурил, машинка вежливо звякала, я вежливо пялился в потолок. Какое-то время больше ничего не происходило...

...как вдруг насадка попала в какое-то чувствительное, чуткое местечко.

Батюшки мои!

Тонкая зубная фреза точно превратилась вдруг в строительную, собранную из колючих дисков и лезвий: ее острейшее жало метко ковырнуло какой-то нерв, и болевой импульс распространился на всю челюсть, как стремительный невод. Клянусь, показалось, что ударило аж до самого плеча!

Я дернулся и шокированно замычал.

Гримаса мгновенно перестал сверлить, дребезжащая иголка смерти остановила свой бег.

Я страдальчески посмотрел в глаза моему мучителю. Он нахмурился.

\- Больно?

Я кивнул. Все это было довольно странно: я, в конце концов, не в первый раз в жизни находился у зубного, и никогда еще такого не было, чтобы на меня не действовал обычный укол. В челюсти уже расположилось привычное онемение, да и первое время очистки полости все же было вполне нормально...

\- Можем подождать еще немного, - предложил Гримаса, поправил зачем-то мне салфетку на груди. – Или можем сразу подбавить.

\- Давайте подбавим, пожалуйста, - с трудом выговорил я, подумав, что от греха подальше лучше сразу подколоть. Чтобы избавить и себя, и доктора Гримасу от необходимости еще пять минут просидеть в неловкой тишине (хотя я и подозревал, что неловко будет только мне).

Гримаса сказал, что согласен с таким решением, и снова взялся за шприц, быстро сбил с него старую иголку, откупорил очередной голубой пакетик и нанизал новую. Я гостеприимно распахнул челюсти, он опять уколол меня. Мы подождали еще немного. Я смотрел в потолок и обводил глазами квадраты плиток, потом переключился на круги светодиодов, пока не начал видеть их даже под закрытыми веками. Гримаса слегка придвинулся ко мне, обозначая свое намерение продолжить сверлеж, и я подчиненно углубился в кресле, поворачивая к нему голову. Сердце мое словно покрылось нервами и замерло в скорбном ожидании уже распробованной боли. Будь я псом – прижал бы со страху уши к голове. Повторная боль всегда жутче и страшнее первичной! Не только потому, что знаешь, что сейчас будет, но и потому, что первый раунд ты-то, возможно, выдержал – но выдержишь ли второй? Только время покажет…

Но к сожалению, дорогие друзья, не вышло ни трюка, ни волшебства или магии. Как бы я ни надеялся на спасительную силу второй инъекции, она ни на йоту не помогла мне. В том же месте, что и в прошлый раз, игла будто нащупала голый нерв и немедленно укусила его за чувствительное окончание. Я снова подскочил. Гримаса снова загасил движение насадки.

\- Все равно больно? – уточнил он парусиново-спокойным голосом. Я покосился на него, ожидая увидеть в чертах его лица плохо спрятанное раздражение (могу себе представить, как бесят пациенты, которым все не так), но если он и разозлился, то ничем этого не выдал.

\- К сожалению, да, - выдавил я.

Гримаса покивал и вдруг отодвинулся от меня, снял с машинки использованную фрезу, отложил ее куда-то, а саму машинку поставил в держатель на подвижном столике. Потом он встал со стула и отошел за мое кресло. Я беспокойно завертел головой.

\- Значит, лекарство плохо всасывается в кость. Сейчас сделаем по другой методике, - пояснил он безоблачным тоном, и за моей спиной забряцали инструменты. - Болеть не будет.

\- Кувалду берете? - пошутил я в попытке расхрабрить сам себя. Реплика была откровенно глупая, но у Гримасы она, к моему удивлению, вызвала прыскающий смешок.

\- Кувалда не поможет, - сказал он, вырисовываясь с привычной стороны, – Зато поможет проводниковая блокада. 

В руке у него что-то было. Я, все еще слегка ослепленный лампами, сощурился и рассмотрел очередной шприц.

Хотя, возможно, стоит описать его более подробно, начав с измененного написания, призванного передать суть предмета: не шприц, а _**ШПРИЦ. ШПРИЦ**_ был бы вполне достоин целого описательного абзаца и самых жутких метафор, поскольку ничего более монструозного я еще в своей жизни не видел. Он был огромен и стеклянен, из поршня вырывались в обе стороны два загнутых стальных крыла – упоры для пальцев. Но поразительнее всего была игла. В отличие от маленькой, устремленной вниз под летящим углом, тонкой, будто инсулиновая, иголки предыдущего шприца, эта выдавалась из резервуара трубой толщиной в добрую пару миллиметров. Даже блеск у металла был приглушенный, более хищный, отверстие – заметнее, клюв-острие выглядел опасно и ядовито.

Я начал инстинктивно вжиматься в кресло по мере приближения иглы к моему лицу, и в итоге к тому моменту, когда шприц оказался над моей губой, почти погрузился в упругий материал сиденья.

\- Щека у Вас занемела от предыдущих инъекций, - проговорил Гримаса, - так что укола почти не почувствуете.

Я не понял, должно ли было это быть успокоением. Вид у Гримасы был очень целеустремленный. С этой точки зрения я бы даже скинул ему полбалла-балл в графе «Профессионализм» - как насчет подождать, пока пациент свыкнется с необходимостью перенести неприятную процедуру, прежде чем к ней приступать?! С другой стороны, возможно, это было более или менее понятно. Если ждать, пока каждый трус наберется смелости и откроет рот, можно и поседеть. Раз уж даже такие эмоционально зрелые люди, как я, порой испытывают легкое замешательство при виде нетипично здоровых иголок.

Гримаса приложил ребро мизинца свободной от шприца руки к костной ложбинке под моей нижней губой, легонько качнул мою челюсть вниз. Я раскрыл рот – наверное, в сотый раз за последние полчаса (если продолжу в том же духе, челюсти так и отвалиться недолго), и автоматически подзакатил глаза. Гримаса развернул шприц иглой вниз и - …

\- и медленно водвинул его куда-то мне вниз и вбок, между щекой и десной, по ощущениям – чуть ли не в ухо. Боли действительно не ощущалось, но тугое, длинное давление прошило мне полчелюсти, что-то сдвинулось внутри черепа, как аномально подвижные костно-хрящевые сочленения. Ловко, как по маслу, Гримаса провернул шприц, и новый угол проникновения иглы раскрылся холодным сдавленным веером. Из меня точно безболезненно драли резиновые лоскуты кожи. Гримаса снова развернул шприц, казалось, даже не вынимая всей длины жуткой полуметровой иглы – будто у нее был режущий край и ею он кромсал меня на эластичные ленты. Остробокая звезда зародилась в мягком местечке над линией моей челюсти и под десневым кармашком больного зуба. На фоне кто-то тихонько застонал – возможно, это был я.

Когда Гримаса извлек иглу, я дышал часто, как потерпевший, и под закрытыми глазами ярко белело. Ощущение во рту метаморфически модифицировалось по долям секунды, чудовищно быстро: будто кто-то влил мне в кости тяжелого жидкого металла. Способность осязать что-либо отваливалась от щеки гипсовыми струпьями. Сначала мне показалось, что я оглох. Я постарался прислушаться к окружающей картине, но вроде бы все равно различил левым ухом, как в коридоре, в отдалении, топают по проходу люди.

\- Что Вы сделали? – попытался спросить я и тут же напоролся на препятствие: ровно половина нижней челюсти у меня не реагировала ни на какие нервные импульсы. Если бы можно было маркером провести ось центральной симметрии по лицу человека, я уверен, она четко и ясно отсекла бы нормально функционирующую часть моего рта от онемевшей и отупевшей, в которой не чувствовалось ни языка, ни губы, ни костей, ни зубов.

\- Инъекцию в ветвь тройничного нерва, - сказал Гримаса и нежно пристроил ладонь со стороны моей подбитой щеки. Средний и безымянный палец легли в ямку под углом челюсти, а подушечку большого он прижал к коже в том месте, где располагалась страдальческая исколотая десна под зубом. Удивительно бережным круговым нажимом он размассировал мне челюсть в месте ввода иглы – я вообразил, как литр лекарства перекатывается у меня в кости и в щеке и омывает чудовищно недовольный нерв. Нерв я представлял как кусок широкой и плоской белой резинки в бороздках, с неровно обстриженными краями. Из краев выплескивались волоконца и въедались в десны, подходили снизу к зубам, иннервировали нежную внутренность. Когда волна анестетика нахлестывала на отростки нерва, они шипели, рябили и утягивались подальше. Из-за отсутствия чувствительности в половине нижней челюсти я представил свою голову фигурным тортом, из которого внизу вырезали сектор.

\- Все в порядке? – заботливо спросил Гримаса. Я был тортом и боли на месте выеденного куска не ощущал, а потому спокойно кивнул.

\- Если что, дайте знать, - повторил он, усаживаясь обратно на стул.

На этот раз лекарство явно сделало свое дело. Гримаса мог при желании выдернуть мне все зубы с отключенной стороны – я бы и глазом не моргнул. Теперь, когда ему ничего не мешало, он профессионально погрузился в работу – точно вошел строго вертикально в воду на участке со значительной, примерно по макушку при его внушительном росте, глубиной. Жаль, что ракурсы не особо позволяли мне рассматривать Гримасу – очень хотелось поглазеть на поглощенного делом человека. Так, пока он торчал то справа от меня, то надо мной, я разглядел только его насупленные брови выгоревшей соловой масти и облачные сине-серые глаза, затененные, глубоко посаженные. Он перехватил мой взгляд, пока я пялился, не дрогнул ни мускулом – но я все равно отвел глаза, чтобы не показаться невежливым. Понаблюдал какое-то время за потолочными плитками, – не убежали ли? – потом попытался рассмотреть в отражении в лампе, что делается у меня во рту, но открытая панорама не включала в себя третируемый зуб. Гримаса забавно складывал некоторые инструменты мне на грудь, на салфеточку. Какие-то убирал на столик и брал оттуда новые. Иногда перед моими глазами вырастал воздетый к небу (лампе) зонд, потом рядом с ним появлялся желтый тюбик. Из тюбика выдавливалась бесцветная гибкая капля и наматывалась на зонд, как эпоксидная смола. Потом ею утрамбовывали в зубе, светили пищащей ультрафиолетовой лампой, трогали там какими-то мягкими палочками. Довольно долго Гримаса наслаивал в тишине. Потом сказал:

\- Под старой пломбой образовался вторичный кариес. Довольно глубокий, но во время чистки мы дошли до твердого дна, и это очень хорошо.

Звучало так, будто он ведет аудиодневник и держит где-то под креслом диктофон. Я не знал, какое твердое дно имеется в виду и что ему ответить, да и разговаривать с полным комплектом стоматологических инструментов во рту было не слишком удобно, однако Гримаса смотрел на меня в каком-то исследовательском ожидании. Я мучительно медленно подумал, что могу сказать. Потом, языком чуть не сбив комок вставленного под него ватного тампона, изрек:

\- Поздравляю.

Лицо у Гримасы сделалось удивленным, и я подумал, что он сейчас огрызнется, мол, «себя поздравьте», но его мимический профиль тут же перетек в индифферентно-благосклонный. Он с шутливым кокетством сказал: «Благодарю, и Вас тоже», - и продолжил ковыряться в моем зубе: сушил полость, заполнял его материалом, утаптывал, включал лампу. Затем снова сушил, закладывал новую порцию композита, полимеризовал его с помощью крохотной ручной лампы. Комментировать ему, видимо, больше было нечего, так что мы снова оба замолчали. Мне даже мысленно надоело звать его Гримасой, и периодически я пытался скосить глаза на его бейджик, но угла обзора не хватало.

Наконец он сказал, что с пломбированием покончено, и дал мне покусать тонкую полоску красящей бумаги. Я ничего не чувствовал и боялся, что тяпну его за палец, но, вроде бы, обошлось без этого. Остаточные манипуляции производились с моим минимальным участием: подпилить пломбу – снова сунуть мне в зубы бумажку. Подпилить еще немного – снова накусить бумажку. Подшлифовать тут, прибрать там – вот и готово.

\- Мешает где-нибудь?

Я попытался сжать челюсти. Могу сказать, что сделать это непросто, если вы ощущаете себя тортом без важного куска. Слева одинокие зубы верхней челюсти смыкались с издевательской тяжелой пустотой. Справа между зубами, правда, зазоров не было, водвинулось как по учебнику. Я, как мог внятно, сказал об этом Гримасе. Гримаса эту новость одобрил, хотя и все равно велел мне снова раскрыть рот. Больше бумажек он туда не совал, но взял зонд, который у меня уже ни с чем хорошим не ассоциировался, и уставился мне на язык с ностальгическим лицом путника, который хочет напоследок запомнить картину родной земли.

\- У Вас очень хорошие зубы, - сказал он, расчерчивая карту моего рта кончиком зонда, двигаясь вдоль заднего края зубного ряда мягкими скобами.

\- Генеика, - промычал я рабочей стороной челюстей и пожал плечами.

\- И хороший уход, - возразил Гримаса. Напоследок он еще раз с видом воина, смотрящего в спину злейшему врагу, оглядел неугодную восьмерку. Потом наконец вытащил из моего рта зонд и все промокшие тампоны, снял с губы присохшее хлопковое волоконце и отъехал на стуле подальше – видимо, чтобы я мог вылезти из кресла. Сил на это движение я в себе не ощущал. В голове все еще было мрачновато, ватный рот тянуло левым углом к груди. Я спросил, могу ли полежать полминутки, пока не приду в себя. Гримаса спросил: «Что, простите?» - и тут же, когда, видимо, импульсы угнездились в мозгу, добавил: «Ах да, конечно. Можете». Я думал о том, когда перестану чувствовать себя тортом. Осторожно поднял руку, ощупал левую сторону лица. Кожа щеки была теплой, а вот рука щекой не ощущалась абсолютно никак. Мне все казалось, что я немилостиво распух, а отражение в лампе не особенно помогало подтвердить или опровергнуть это предположение.

\- Меня раздуло? – спросил я у Гримасы, который в это время уже опустил маску под подбородок и стягивал перчатки, стоя над контейнером для всяких таких использованных расходных материалов. Смотреть на него мне было не очень удобно, но я все равно разглядел его треугольное, сужающееся к острому подбородку лицо, лихой угол челюсти и широкий ровный нос с плоской переносицей. 

\- Не раздуло, - откликнулся он, каким-то чудом считав по контурам моей размазанной речи ее посыл. – Просто из-за онемения нервным окончаниям не очень понятно, где заканчивается лицо. Анестетик перестанет действовать часов через шесть. После этого в течение двух-трех дней возможны легкие болевые ощущения на месте инъекции – примерно как от синяка, это тоже пройдет. Главное, чтобы не болел сам зуб. Вероятность того, что это произойдет, крепко стремится к нулю, но если что – записывайтесь на прием. 

Я обдумал его слова. Медленно свесил ноги с кресла, нащупал носками кроссовок плитки пола, потрогал их неуверенно, как будто ждал, что поверхность сейчас усвистит прочь. Голову повело, немо отсутствующая челюсть все так же тяготела к земле. Но я все еще был тортом, а потому зачем-то спросил у Гримасы: 

\- Вы любите торты? 

Сейчас, подумалось мне, скажет: люблю, конечно, ведь из-за них ко мне люди валом валят, только успевай от всех отбиваться и всех колоть в нервы. Где торты - там сахар, где сахар - там кариес, где кариес - там высоченные доктора с дикими химерьими лицами тебя самого превращают в торт и отрезают из тебя кусок. Из вертикального положения мне стало более-менее видно его бейджик, но в глазах от лампы все еще цвели белые пятна в фиолетовых кольцах, так что это не шибко помогло. Я уставился в нечитаемую фамилию, пытаясь расчленить ее на слоги, а потом склеить во что-то произносимое.

\- Не особо, - сказал Гримаса, слегка меня удивив. - А Вы?

\- А я, - вздохнул я, - очень. А как Вас зовут? 

Связи между этими предложениями было не больше, чем между моей челюстью и тортом в свободное от проводниковой блокады время. Гримаса скорчил еще более смешное обескураженное лицо, по-волчьи наморщил на меня нос и демонстративно посмотрел на свой бейджик. 

\- Мне не видно, - сказал я оборонительным тоном и наконец поднялся с кресла, отчего господин палач, кажется, принял решение капитулировать. 

Он сказал: 

\- Меня зовут Кайга. Фамилию посмотрите в карте потом, если будет интересно. Торты можете начинать есть хоть прямо сейчас, если что - у пломбы нет дополнительного времени строгой полимеризации. Приходите, если надумаете удалять восьмерку.

Как много "если", подумал я. А вслух нахально ляпнул: 

\- Хотите мой зуб? Вы его получите. 

А точно ли это были последствия наркоза? 

С чего я так разошелся?! 

Я дошел до банкетки. Взял рюкзак. Забросил его за спину и воинственно подтянул лямку. Гримаса, то есть Кайга (европеец? кто ты такой?), смотрел на меня со странным выражением лица - чем-то вроде средневекового восхищения глупостью и смелостью рыцаря, собравшегося идти сражаться с волнами в прибое с помощью арбалета. С рюкзаком я двинулся к двери - мы с Кайгой сцепились взглядами, как дуэлянты. 

Я подумал: как разорвать зрительный контакт? Дверь-то - вот она уже.

Лидокаиновый нерв шепнул мне: поклонись. И я отчебучил в сторону Кайги полупоклон.

\- До свидания, доктор.

\- До свидания, любитель тортов. 

*

Я вышел за дверь. Глубоко вдохнул. На месте половины челюсти все еще ничего не ощущалось. Заглянул в карточку, с третьей попытки прочитал фамилию Кайги. 

Подумал: ба, да сегодня же отличный день для ломтика эстерхази!..


End file.
